


The Group Chat of Dreamland

by WyldstileTH



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Attempt at Humor, Group Chat Fic, Hangman, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, movie marathon, some characters are ooc to fit humor better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldstileTH/pseuds/WyldstileTH
Summary: Kirby friends group chat... need I say more?
Relationships: Magolor/Mark | Marx
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Creation of Our Doom (The Chat)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all caught that they are all human form. I was supposed to add that first but forgot and now it’s at the end.
> 
> The app that the group chat is on was created by Meta Knight, and I’m saying that here because it’s referenced and not 100% clear.
> 
> I know I was inactive for a while, but you probably know me by now, which means it's time for the a-mile-a-minute-fanfic-uploads! (No seriously, I have like 7 fanfics and chapters just waiting on my phone because I was grounded.)

_Tuesday - 3:18 pm_

**_Kirby_ ** _has created the group chat_ **_~☆The Power Of Friendship☆~_ **

**_Kirby_** _has added_ ** _King Dedede_** _,_ ** _Bandana Waddle Dee_** _,_ ** _Meta Knight_** _,_ ** _Fumu_** _,_ ** _Bun_** _,_ ** _Magolor_** _,_ _and_ ** _Marx_** _to the chat **~☆The Power Of Friendship☆~**_

**Kirby:** Haiiiiiiii!!!!! Guyssssss!!!!!

**Kirby:** I have admin powers! ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

**_King Dedede_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_Dedede_ **

**_Bandana Waddle Dee_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_Bandana_ **

**Meta Knight:** I request admin powers.

**_Kirby_ ** _has changed **Meta Knight** ’s_ name to **_Edgy Mc Buttstir_ **

**Edgy Mc Buttstir:** Why?

**Magolor:** because it's true lol

**_Edgy Mc Buttstir_ ** _has changed their name back to default_

**_Kirby_ ** _has changed_ **_Meta Knight_** _’s name to_ **_Edgy Mc Buttstir_ **

**Kirby:** No! this is your punishment for trying to be our overlord!

**Edgy Mc Buttstir:**...

**Edgy Mc Buttstir:** I hate you all.

**_Edgy Mc Buttstir_ ** _has disconnected_

**Marx:** we got ourselves a salty borb up here!

**Marx:** oh… he left.

**Dedede:** anyways, what’s up with everyone?

**Magolor:** I’m with Susie trying to fix a loose wire.

**Kirby:** Oh yeah! What is Susie’s number so I can add her to the app?

**Kirby:** Taranza too!

**Marx:** shoot.

**Marx:** you’re right.

**Marx:** we can have a robo chick here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Magolor:** ಠ_ಠ

**Bandana:** Great King?

**Dedede:** You don’t have to call me that Bandee…

**Bandana:** If you wish so Great King!

**Bandana:** … Sire?

**Dedede:** Go ahead and call me whatever you like ^—•

**Bandana:** Yes Great King!

**_Magolor_ ** _has disconnected_

**Kirby:** 0_0 Marx what happened?

**Marx:** the wire fell down on him and zapped his phone lol

**Kirby:** Oh no!

**Marx:** its cool lol, Susie can fix his phone.

**Marx:** she’s yelling at me to help and stop laughing gtg!

**_Marx_ ** _has disconnected_

**Bandana:** I must head out too.

**_Bandana_ ** _has disconnected_

**Dedede:** my Bandee is gone, see y’all later!

**_Dedede_ ** _has disconnected_

* * *

_Wednesday - 12:35 am_

**Edgy Mc Buttstir:** Wait. I created the app.

**Edgy Mc Buttstir:** I can _give_ myself admin!

**_System_ ** _has given_ **_Edgy Mc Buttstir_ ** _admin powers_

**_Edgy Mc Buttstir_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_Overlord_ **

**Overlord:** Yes… Yes!

**Marx:** you’re cray lol

**Marx:** ur not talking to anyone lol

**Overlord:** Oh shut up.

* * *

_Wednesday - 8:00 am_

**Dedede:** Hey **@Kirby**

**Kirby:** ye?

**Dedede:** this is what we get for having Meta make the app.

**Kirby:** Yeah… can I come over for breakfast?

**Dedede:** course!

**Bandana:** The chefs are making waffles, Great King and Kirby.

**Kirby:** Delicious!

**_Kirby_ ** _has disconnected_

**Overlord:** Sire?

**Dedede:** hold that thought

**Dedede:** did you go to sleep last night?

**Overlord:** …

**Dedede:** go nap.

**Overlord:** I’ll be reporting for my patrol immediately!

**_Overlord_ ** _has disconnected_

**Dedede:** That guy…

**_Dedede_ ** _has disconnected_

**_Marx_ ** _is online_

**Marx: @Bandana**

**Bandana:** I’m still here, Marx.

**Marx:** k cool!

**Bandana:** Did you need something?

**Marx:** yee, can you get these to Kirby? I saw he logged off…

**Marx:** _*file “number_chat” attached*_

**Marx:** Susie and Taranza’s contacts.

**Bandana:** I’ll get these to him right away!

**_Bandana_ ** _has disconnected_

**_Marx_ ** _has disconnected_

* * *

_Wednesday - 10:43 am_

**_Kirby_ ** _has added_ **_Susana Patraya Haltmann_ ** _and_ **_Taranza_ ** _to the chat **~☆The Power Of Friendship☆~**_

**Kirby:** FRIENDS!

**Taranza:** Hey there little guy!

**Susana Patraya Haltmann:** Hi Kirby!

**Kirby:** ^-^

**Magolor:** Now that you’re both here I can give myself a nick!

**_Magolor_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_Eggolor_ **

**Taranza:** Lol, I love it

**_Susana Patraya Haltmann_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_RoboChick_ **

**Taranza:** Rotfl!

**Marx:** how’d you kno what I called you?

**_Taranza_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_FlowerBoi_ **

**Marx:** i think im done with the three of you.

**_Marx_ ** _has disconnected_

* * *

_Wednesday - 3:08 pm_

**Kirby:** Meta knight? How do I get the rest of my friends?

**Kirby:** Meta?

**Kirby:** Why won’t meta answer me?

**Dedede:** Either you should @ him, or he is refusing to answer if we don’t call him “Overlord”

**Kirby:** oh, how do I @?

**Dedede:** You put @ and then his username with no space

**Kirby: @Overlord**

**Overlord:** wha?

**Overlord:** same way we were added. duh.

**Dedede:** And what’s wrong with you.

**Overlord:** ╭∩╮(ಠ_ಠ)╭∩╮

**_Overlord_ ** _has disconnected_

**Dedede:** Who pooped in his cornflakes this morning?

**Bandana:** He fell asleep on patrol and the @ woke him… he looked cute though.

**Bandana:** (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

**_Bandana_ ** _has disconnected_

**Kirby:** I hope Meta is ok!

**Dedede:** Meh. I’ll have a chat with him about getting proper sleep and it’ll go in one ear and out the other.

* * *

_Thursday - 9:12 am_

**Dedede:** So did everyone get a good night sleep?

**Marx:** lol yeah!

**Marx:** gotta be ready for adult horror movie marathon!

**Marx:** this one’s lasting the weekend!

**Overlord:** Pet Semetary.

**Eggolor:** dude, seriously, what’s with you and Stephen King?

**Overlord:** The Shining.

**Marx:** are we gonna be watching the originals or new versions?

**Overlord:** All. But the originals are better and we will start with those.

**Overlord:** IT.

**Dedede:** Look, I know you like Stephen King, but let’s watch some other horror movies this time.

**FlowerBoi:** I agree, we should watch a horror comedy like Goosebumps.

**Marx:** we save those for the everyone horror movie marathon lol!

**Overlord:** Jigsaw?

**Dedede:** Didn’t you just say you like the originals?

**Overlord:** More gore.

**Marx:** makes sense when it comes to u lol! ( ˘ ³˘)♥

**Overlord:** I am not in love with blood, guts, and gore.

**FlowerBoi:** You’re lying. I’ve seen how you watch the scene where he cuts his foot off in Saw

**Overlord:** …

**Overlord:** maybe a little

**_Overlord_ ** _has disconnected_

**Marx:** EXPOSED! o0o

**_Kirby_ ** _is online_

**_Bandana_ ** _is online_

**Kirby:** :D a movie weekend?

**Dedede:** Sry kirb, it’s for the adults

**Kirby:** D:

**Bandana:** Does that mean I have to attend for being an adult, Great King?

**Dedede:** Course not! You’ve never had to attend before, only when you’re ready!

**Bandana:** Thank you, Great King!

**Bandana: @Overlord** Could you please send either Sword or Blade down to the front gate?

**Overlord:** Of course, I’ll send Sword, but why?

**Bandana:** There is a guy trying to sell His Majesty off-brand hammer polish and it looks like he may escalate the situation to using the hammer he’s got.

**Overlord:** I’ll be down there myself to get this sorted out so that Sword and Blade can remain on patrol.

**_Overlord_ ** _has disconnected_

**_Bandana_ ** _has disconnected_

**Marx:** oh! violence! … and maybe my otp~

**_Marx_ ** _has disconnected_

* * *

_Thursday - 1:58 pm_

**_Overlord_ ** _has added_ **_Sword Knight_ ** _and_ **_Blade Knight_ ** _to the chat **~☆The Power Of Friendship☆~**_

**_Sword Knight_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_Sword_ **

**_Blade Knight_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_Blade_ **

**Overlord:** …

**Overlord:** Marx, stop it.

**Marx:** bedsharing~

**Overlord:** I will wring your neck out and rip your sings from your body. Metal or not.

**Marx:** lol! yes rip off my sings!

**_Overlord_ ** _has disconnected_

**_Kirby_ ** _is online_

**Kirby:** Sword! Blade!

**Sword:** Hey kirb, how’s it going?

**Kirby:** Great! ^-^

**Blade:** Thats good!

**Kirby:** Are you going to be at the movie marathon?

**Blade:** We plan too

**Marx:** lol we gonna watch the scariest s**t!

**Sword:** I hope! Last horror movie I saw was the least scary thing in the world lol!

**Blade:** Then why did you have nightmares for so long? シ

**Sword:** BLADE! (ง'̀-'́)ง

**Blade:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Marx:** lol i always knew u were a wimp sword~

**_Sword_ ** _has disconnected_

**Kirby:** (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

**Kirby:** Wait! Sword!

**_Kirby_ ** _has disconnected_

* * *

_Thursday - 12:52 am_

**Overlord:** Who wants to play Hangman?

**Susie:** Is that even possible here?

**Marx:** I thought you were RoboChick?!

**Susie:** Nah, that was just a joke. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Overlord:** Not possible with you.

**_Overlord_ ** _has silenced_ **_Susie_ ** _for (5) minutes_

**Overlord:** go to h**l susie.

**Marx:** d*mn! you the saltiest borb ive ever seen!

**Overlord:** Shut up. ╭∩╮(ಠ_ಠ)╭∩╮

**Overlord:** And play Hangman.

**Marx:** fine ill play with u, make the phrase.

**Overlord:** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ >no letters yet<

**Marx:** how long did you spend writing that out?

**Susie:** Way longer than five minutes!

**Susie:** E

**_Overlord_ ** _has silenced_ **_Susie_ ** _for (10) minutes_

**Overlord:** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ e _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ e >no letters yet<

**Marx:** d*mn she got one…

**Marx:** F

**Overlord:** D*mn, you didn’t get one…

**Overlord:** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ e _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ e >F< (

**Marx:** d*mn

**Marx:** A

**Overlord:** Aa_ _ _ a_ _ _ _ _ a_ _ _ _ e _ _ a_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ e >F< (

**Marx:** d*mn i got good one

**Marx:** B

**Overlord:** Aa_ _ _ a _ _ _ _ _ a_ _ _ _ e _ _ a_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ e >F B< ( ͡°

**Overlord:** D*mn

**Marx:** d*mn

**Marx:** R

**Overlord:** Aar _ _ ar _ _ _ _ a_ _ _ _ e _ _ a_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ e >F B< ( ͡°

**Marx:** double d*mn

**Marx:** P

**Overlord:** Aar _ _ ar _ _ _ _ a_ _ _ _ e p_ a_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ p_ _ _ e >F B< ( ͡°

**Marx:** uɯ ***** p

**Marx:** H̆̈

**Overlord:** Aar _ _ ar _ _ _ ha_ _ _ _ e p_ a_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ph _ _ e >F B< ( ͡°

**Marx:** Ⓓ*Ⓜ︎Ⓝ only one

**Marx:** M

**Overlord:** Aar _ _ ar _ _ _ ha_ _ _ _ e p_ a_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ph _ _ e >F B M< ( ͡° ͜ʖ

**Marx:** d*mn d*mn

**Susie:** I’m unsilenced, but this is weird…

**Susie:** D

**Overlord:** D*mn

**Overlord:** Aard_ ar _ _ _ ha_ _ _ _ e p_ a_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ph _ _ e >F B M< ( ͡° ͜ʖ

**Susie:** Question: Why do you both keep saying d*mn?

**Marx:** double d*mn susie, your behind on the times

**Susie:** You’re, not your.

**_Overlord_ ** _has silenced_ **_Susie_ ** _for (60) minutes_

**_Susie_ ** _has disconnected_

**Marx:** D*MN!

**Marx:** L

**Overlord:** Aard_ ar _ _ _ ha_ l_ _ e pla_ _ _ _ _ _ l_ ph _ _ e >F B M< ( ͡° ͜ʖ

**Marx:** (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞d*mn

**Overlord:** (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

**Marx:** S

**Overlord:** Aard_ ar _ _ _ ha_ l_ _ e pla_ _ _ _ _ _ l_ ph _ _ e >F B M S< ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°

**Overlord:** d*mn, you get one more chance and if you fail, i choose your nickname!

**Marx:** your on, but if _i_ win (which will be _much_ more difficult), i choose _your_ nickname _and_ i get admin powers.

**Overlord:** your on, but you only get admin for one week

**Marx:** fair

**Overlord:** make your guess

**Marx:** ill guess the entire phrase _right now_ and if i get it right i win, but i get the admin powers for as long as i want

**Overlord:** go ahead then (ง'̀-'́)ง

**Marx:** Final answer: _Aardvarks that like playing xylophone_

**Overlord:** ಠ_ಠ

**Overlord:** (;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)

**Overlord:** ╭∩╮(ಠ_ಠ)╭∩╮

**_Overlord_ ** _has given_ **_Marx_ ** _admin powers_

**Marx:** lol! i love u when your sleep deprived! so easy to trick into making a bad decision!

**_Marx_ ** _has renamed the chat titled_ **_~☆The Power of Friendship☆~_ ** _to_ **_╭∩╮Marx’s House F**kers╭∩╮_ **

**_Overlord_ ** _has disconnected_

  
 **Marx:** lol ill assign you ur nickname when you get back on and everyone can watch your pride crumble(☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S**t Marx got what? What will he do? Is there anyone who can stop him? Will anyone ever teach Meta Knight the importance of self-care? TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT!
> 
> “Aardvarks that like playing xylophone”


	2. From Bets to Movies to Lurkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of Meta Knight and Marx's bet shall be known to start us off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> Hey, don't give me that look. *I* thought that this thing was dead too.

_ Friday - 10:34 am _

**Dedede:** Meta.

**Overlord:** meta is not here right now. please leave a message after the beep.

**Dedede:** …

**Dedede:** Its been 15 minutes, is the beep even coming? ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)

**Overlord:** no

**Marx:** lol! I found u!

**_Marx_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Overlord_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_borbofsalt_ **

**_Marx_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Overlord_ **

**borbofsalt:** i hate everything.

**_borbofsalt_ ** _ has disconnected _

**Overlord:** aight so listen up, ive got a new decree for this chat and with that comes new rules!

**Dedede:** Marx, no

**Overlord:** 1 i am your ruler

**Dedede:** I’m the king…

**Overlord:** not anymore tubby.

**_Overlord_ ** _ has taken  _ **_Dedede_ ** _ ’s admin powers _

**_Overlord_ ** _ has taken  _ **_borbofsalt_ ** _ ’s (offline) admin powers _

**Overlord:** 2 kirb can be my co ruler

**Dedede:** ಠ_ಠ (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

**Overlord:** 3 what I say goes

**Dedede: @borbofsalt**

**Dedede:** …

**Dedede: @borbofsalt** !

**Overlord:** lol no one can save u now

**_Kirby_ ** _ is online _

**_Kirby_ ** _ has taken  _ **_Overlord_ ** _ ’s admin powers _

**_Kirby_** _has given_ ** _Dedede_** _and_ ** _borbofsalt_** _(offline)_ _admin_

**_Kirby_ ** _ has changed the chat’s name from _ **_╭∩╮Marx’s House F**kers╭∩╮_ ** _ to  _ **_~☆Friends!☆~_ **

**_Kirby_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Overlord_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_BadBoy_ **

**BadBoy:** hey, i kinda like it

**_Kirby_ ** _ has silenced  _ **_BadBoy_ ** _ for (10) minutes _

**Kirby:** Timeout, bad boy!

**Dedede:** Kirby! You’ve single handedly saved the group chat!

**Kirby:** ^-^

**Dedede:** And Meta single handedly almost got it destroyed…  **@Bandana**

**_Bandana_ ** _ is online _

**Bandana:** Yes, Great King?

**Dedede:** Have the waddle dees locate Meta and let me know where he is, I need to have a little chat with him.

**Bandana:** Yes, my King!

**Kirby:** (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

**Bandana:** The Waddle Dees have located Meta Knight, my King!

**Bandana:** He is now trapped in my closet with me holding him down so that he does not escape!

**_Dedede_ ** _ has disconnected _

**BadBoy:** oh s**t! what you 2 gettin up to in that closet?

**_Kirby_ ** _ has silenced  _ **_BadBoy_ ** _ for (60) minutes _

**Bandana:** Bandana has disconnected out of embarrassment!

**_Bandana_ ** _ has disconnected _

_. _

_ Friday - 12:42 pm _

**Eggolor:** So is the marathon still on?

**Dedede:** Shoot! I forgot about that!

**BadBoy:** so we have no movies set up?

**borbofsalt:** IT. Jigsaw. Pet Semetary. The Shining. I could go on all day.

**FlowerBoi:** What about classics like Little Shop of Horrors?

**borbofsalt:** I named nothing but classics… and Jigsaw.

**BadBoy:** oooooh! massive shade!!!

**Susie:** How will you all stay up? I am a cyborg, so it shouldn’t be a problem for me, but you are all organic.

**borbofsalt:** What about experiments and black holes?

**Susie:** Okay, so maybe you and Marx are not 100% organic, but you both still need sleep. Like how I need to charge.

**Dedede:** Beetlejuice!

**bordofsalt:** No. Not scary.

**borbofsalt:** Susana, we can just drink coffee.

**Eggolor:** The time has come for my massive stash of coffee to shine!

**BadBoy:** lol, is it still getting bigger?

**Eggolor:** Yee

**Susie:** His coffee stash is approximately 500 units in volume by now.

**BadBoy:** niceeeee

**Dedede:** Beetlejuice.

**borbofsalt:** No. We will need a pot for each movie tonight, but we should double up on Saturday and Sunday.

**borbofsalt:** That way we can stay up the entire weekend.

**borbofsalt:** Trust me, I know how much coffee it takes to stay up an entire weekend.

**Dedede:** Beetlejuice.

**borbofsalt:** …

**BadBoy:** … EVERYBODY RUN!!!!!

**_BadBoy_ ** _ is offline _

**_borbofsalt_ ** _ is offline _

**_Eggolor_ ** _ is offline _

**_Susie_ ** _ is offline _

**Dedede:** wha? is it something i said?

**FlowerBoi:** You said Beetlejuice three times. Bye!

**_FlowerBoi_ ** _ is offline _

**Dedede:** ల(｀°Δ°)

**_Dedede_ ** _ is offline _

_ Friday - 6:35pm _

**Eggolor:** **@BadBoy** where did you go?

**BadBoy:** wdym

**Eggolor:** OH NOVA! I had no idea you were still here?!

**BadBoy:** im always here Ψ( ●｀▽´● )Ψ

**Eggolor:** ((*゜Д゜)ゞ”

**Eggolor:** anyways, you disappeared?

**BadBoy:** oh right. i was done watching tarny flower over there drooling at the tv flowers

**_Susie_ ** _ has connected _

**_FlowerBoi_ ** _ has connected _

**Susie:** What? Marx, that sentence makes no sense?

**FlowerBoi:** Actually, its kind of accurate…

**Eggolor:** I suppose so…

**BadBoy:** guys, i just had the biggest brain moment-

**BadBoy:** can we make a separate chat for us?

**bordofsalt:** It is possible for you to do that.

**Eggolor:** (⊙△⊙✿)

**Eggolor:** WTF DID YOU COME FROM?!

**_borbofsalt_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Lurker_ **

**FlowerBoi:** At least  _ he _ embraces it, right  _ Susie? _

**Susie:** Are you calling me a lurker?

**Luker:** Yes, that is exactly what the manly flower just called you

**FlowerBoi:** “manly flower”?

**Susie:** HAHAHAHAHA! “Manly flower” Taranza!

**_Lurker_ ** _ has changed  _ **_FlowerBoi_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_Manly_Flower_ **

**Manly_Flower:** why?

**_Manly_Flower_ ** _ is offline _

**Eggolor:** I mean, at least we called him “manly”

**BadBoy:** but we also called the only straight one here a “flower”

**Susie:** Marx, are you sympathizing for once?

**BadBoy:** lol, nope! lolololololololololololololol

**BadBoy:** lololololololololololololol!

**Lurker:** Wait… the “ _ only _ straight one here”?

**BadBoy:** lololololololol yep!

**Susie:** Marx, I’m straight.

**BadBoy:** nah, ur gay

**Susie:** If I was gay, then why would I want Meta to f**k me?

**Lurker:** …

**Eggolor:** I mean, she has a point there

**Lurker:** no she does not

**Lurker:** f**k u susie

**_Lurker_** _is offline_

**_Dedede_ ** _ has connected _

**Dedede:** I’m goin to ignore that conversation.

**_Dedede_ ** _ is offline _

**BadBoy:** i always knew i was the scariest

**Eggolor:** I think its what Susie said?

**Susie:** Probably, excuse me while I change my identity.

**_Susie_ ** _ has changed their nickname to  _ **_Not_Susie_ **

**BadBoy:** wow…  _ where _ did susie go?

**Not_Susie:** Not_Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yes, one more thing... YOU ARE THE GREATEST BREAKFAST CAKE EVER!!!
> 
> EmbarrassedPancake, the moment you gave Kudos and I got the E-mail I went, "Oh, shoot, the new people are still going back to this sorry attempt at comedy?" and so I finished the second chapter that has been 1/3 finished ever since the first chapter went up. You have one-fourth of the credit for reviving this train-wreck.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're enjoying this, remember to leave a comment and some kudos! It helps me get into the writing mood!


End file.
